Family Troubles
by LeoDiabla
Summary: [AidenDanny] Aiden and Danny go undercover after Aiden learns her brother’s been killed.


_Title: Family Troubles_

_Author: Dylan, LeoDiabla _

_Rating: PG-13_

_Content Warning: Danny/Aiden, mildly gruesome descriptions_

_Spoilers: Nope_

_Archive: Sure, just let me know where_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately._

_(A/N) This is for Julia's Challenge #1…oh, and for 'Curls' I thought Flacks' first name was Eddie, but it was Don. Eddie was the actor that played Flack. Thanks to 'screaming-poetically' for pointing that out t'me._

* * *

Family Troubles (1/?)

Summary: AidenDanny Aiden and Danny go undercover after Aiden learns her brother's been killed.

* * *

Aiden Burn and Danny Messer followed Det. Don Flack and picked their way through an abandoned warehouse, careful not to step in or disrupt any of the blood spatters that gruesomely painted the walls. The deep metallic scent of blood invaded their nostrils and a look of bleakness was on each face.

Danny shot a look at his brunette partner, and leaned over, his mouth next to her ear.

"What a way to go, huh?"

Aiden nodded her full lips in a grim line. The investigators had decided to dress in accordance to the weather, which was bearing insufferable heat on the city of New York. The female investigator wore a black tank top and matching pants, while Danny, ever the sharp dresser, had worn a gray suit with a white shirt.

They complimented each other, like yin and yang, Aiden with her flowing black locks and Danny with his dirty blonde hair, and unusual piercing blue eyes.

The warehouse had caught the attention of a passerby, who'd claimed he'd smelled something rotten from the worn down place. Discovering a dead, unidentifiable body, the NYPD had called in CSI's Aiden and Danny to investigate.

The main floor of the building was littered, ranging from garbage to what seemed like animal bones, and carcasses. As they neared the lump of the floor, the bitter odor of death swallowed them whole and Flack tugged his sleeve over his nose.

The trio jumped simultaneously when Flack's cell phone began to ring, and he smiled at them gratefully, albeit sheepishly, before leaving the warehouse to accept the call.

With silent synchronization, the duo went on either sides of the body to examine it properly. The body was on its stomach, its face hidden from view. Danny nearly stumbled when a feasting rat turned and leapt at him, sinking his tiny teeth through the creases of his black shoes.

Danny cursed and shook his foot in an attempt to rid of the rodent, and Aiden saw his action. A smile tugging at her lips, she held up on finger and knelt down next to his shoe. Tugging the rat from his footwear with low words and gentle pulls, she placed it on the floor and watched it scamper off.

Turning back to her partner, he gave her a disbelieving look.

"Aiden, you're one weird girl."

She chuckled but it halted abruptly when Danny turned the body over and the face came into sight. Aiden choked on air and she dropped her crime-scene kit, the metal box creating a thump when gravity pulled it to the ground.

She held at her head, her eyes fluttering open and shut, as she took backwards steps, not able to tear her gaze from the once-alive human.

Danny, concern written over his face, snagged her shoulders and led her away from the body, bending slightly to look at her in the face, "Aiden? Aiden!"

He pushed her hair back, unveiling Aiden's shock-shelled face and glazed eyes. "Breath in, and out. In. Out. In. Out," Danny instructed continuously, until Aiden had calmed her hysteria.

Danny looked at the upturned body, his face grimacing at the sight. The face, or what was in the place of the face, was mangled and bloodied in; little insects already have found their buffet table.

There was a ragged 'Y' incision sliced into the mans' chest, such as the cut coroners used, through his shirt. Danny peered at what seemed to be a scar of a half-crescent under the man's left nipple.

"Aiden," Danny returned his attention to the tense woman, lifting her chin with his thumb, "What's the matter?" He'd never seem her react like this to any crime scene, including the dismembered woman case.

Brown horrified eyes met his searching azure gaze and Aiden whispered out a sentence that made Danny reel back in shock, through her suddenly parched throat.

"That's my brother."


End file.
